Waking up in Hell’s Paradise
by Ironictw2st
Summary: When you think of a descendant of a great person, you might believe that they may achieve something, well, you would be wrong. If they were lazy maybe the universe would want to repay for that, maybe that is where I am, Hell’s Paradise.


I got another idea, that might not make it out of my version of development hell. But welcome to something I made because I was inspired by Why Me! A great story, I loved it personally, sadly it hasn't been updated in around 7 months.

But anyway, before this, I was working on my Fate/DxD, when this idea came up. The character I will use will be Charlemagne and an SI, why is it almost like Why Me! Well, the twist is with the main character and his personality, if you have read my DxD story you know I like myself a good villain.

Those who want the next release of the next chapter of A King's Rule will be next week on 11/6 or 7 due to slight problems.

But here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate or Re: Zero they belong to their respective group.

Prologue: Waking up in Hell's Paradise

My name is Charles Joyeuse, a plain high school student. The only noticeable qualities about myself was my last name, my ancestor line leading back to the Holy Roman Emperor, and my face. I hated being compared to him or anyone who was only remembering me because of him.

It was damn pain, for some reason expectations were high on me, for being a descent of a king in the world of elected individuals. They were no kings here or anywhere in this world. They weren't anywhere, only unrealistic expectations.

"That would ten and fifty-six cents," I brought out of my thoughts by the clerk in the gas station. I handed him the money and then walked out. I enjoyed people like the clerk, they would only talk about the bare minimum to you.

If you couldn't tell I am a very antisocial person. With my black hair I stood out less but my blue eyes countered that they drew attention to me. That's why I stayed outside for small amount of time, while inside I became a sort of Neet, I enjoyed anime way too much. It was an escape for me, something to remove me from the cruel expectations put on.

The one that caught my eye was the Fate series, because of the use of heroic figures. If I was going to be compared to myself to Charlemagne it would the Fate version. His true version was almost like me, expect one factor, my desire. I wouldn't want to talk about that right now.

I grabbed the shopping bag and receipt and walked out.

My desire would be considered insane if anyone knew, I would probably be sent to see a therapist. I wanted to be a king, through any cost and for any reason. Why a king, to do it better than anyone could think I was.

I exited the store, it was night time, In my hand was the shopping bag and receipt. About to cross the street, I glanced at my right, no cars, and then to my left, no cars. I blinked once, a bright light entering them. I blinked again trying to adjust to it. I rubbed my eyes, opening them, a wide range of bright colors enter them.

I spotted what looked to be carriage being pulled by a reptile-like creature. I felt a strange weight on myself, with more at my hip. I glanced down where the weight was gone were my casual clothes, and they were replaced with knight-looking clothes, and a sword attached to my hip.

Huh, strange, was I drugged or did I get hit by a car on the way back home.

I rubbed my eyes again, the bright colors were still there, more carriages moved in and out. I took another glance at my surroundings, there were demi-humans, shops, and public restrooms. I tried to casually walk around, but I drew too much attention to myself due to the armor.

As I walked around, the world reminded more and more of an anime, Re Zero, I deeply hoped I wasn't in it and at the same time, a partly hoped It was. The concept of the world was terrifying, if I were to take Subaru's place, I would need a lot in compensation.

I stopped myself at the bridge, under it was water, I looked down and saw my own reflection. My originally pure black hair was tainted with white, my outfit was the most shocking, I was wearing Charlemagne clothes from Fate. I was about to unsheathe my blade when I was caught by some awkward glances, I went and found a corner where I could inspect myself further.

I unsheathe my sword, it was a carbon copy of Joyeuse, or maybe it was the real one. I could have been made into a Demi-servant. I shook my head, I needed to gather information on where I was.

"Well, Well, what do we have here," I saw three figures enter the small alleyway. They help me confirm that this actually was the Re: Zero world. Now I needed to know If I was taking the place of Subaru.

"Boss, he looks like a knight," The one on the left and the smallest one nervously said, the other two immediately paled and then ran away. It seemed like I wouldn't even be able to test my skills again an opponent before Elsa.

I stayed sitting, waiting for either Felt or Emilia to walkthrough here. As I assumed this was the alleyway that everything happened. I didn't even meet the appa man, so if I have it, this would be the save location.

"Mister, out of the way," I shot a look towards the entrance, I saw Felt running down it. Moving out of the way, "The Hunter will approach you," I gave out some advice, I rather not see a kid die in front of me. She gave a confused look but kept running.

She jumped over the wall behind me, I stood up and grabbing my bag, quickly checking it for any items. Nothing was taken out, but something was put into it. It was an old brown notepad, opening it up, I found a contrast to the cover, the pages seemed to be new, the only usage of it would be the words. It was like a status sheet from RPG games.

_—Line Break—_

_Name: Charlemagne [Fantasy-Aspect] (Charles Joyeuse)_

_Class: Saber-Ruler_

_Age: 25 (17)_

_Strength: A_

_Endurance: C_

_Agility: B_

_Mana: A_

_Luck: A_

_NP: A_

_Skills:_

_Charm: Skill granted by Charles Joyeuse's experience with women. This ability allows-_

_—Line Break—_

The writing cut off a fourth of the way through the page. The book looked to be a Servant Chart. It could be that cutting off would be a progress system for my abilities. It would be a good way of monitoring my charts.

The only skill gave to me so far was the weirdest, I barely talked to girls at school or anywhere else. It might have been my face, it always seemed that a lot of girls confessed to me, but I always rejected it. Why did I, because why date someone you have no feelings for.

I sound like a typical pretty boy, but hey who cares anymore.

"Huh, I thought those three ran in here," I looked towards the voice, it was a girl with red hair, dressed in the white knight clothing, a blue cloak draped over her back. She was beautiful in all aspects, but what drew my attention was the weapon at her side. It was Astera's blade, where was Reinhard or maybe I have come into a strange world where every character I meet is female, and I can amass a harem for myself, no, probably not, I remember a key factor.

This wasn't a novel or anime, this was real life. I politely smiled, "They ran away, after trying to rob me," I politely spoke. She seemed to look at me in surprise.

"I didn't expect for another knight to be here," She looked over my outfit, and my blade, her eyes seemed to enjoy something from it.

"Ahh, I'm not a knight," I embarrassed scratched my face with my finger, looking like an anime protagonist. She seemed to look at me again, trying to decipher what I was.

Oh shit, I could use being a knight as an excuse, no that would have reached its endpoint if she brought me back to the main base. A multitude of cover-up stories ran through my mind, I chose the one that best suited me. I'm going to have to go with the story of being from the countryside and coming to check out capital.

"These were a present from my ancestor, back when he was still in action," I explained, she gave me a look of understanding. It seemed that my story passes through, I wonder if she took the place of Reinhard, why the spirits didn't tell her I was lying.

"Ahh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Charlemagne, you can me Charles," I introduced myself, giving my Servant, it wouldn't be a good idea to give my last name, which was also the name of this sword.

I caught direct eye contact between me and her for the first time. I felt a sharp pain entered my eyes, I quickly shut them. Grasping my head as a headache shot through it.

The pain disappeared as quickly as it appeared, I looked up, the red-haired girl was standing beside me, looking concerned. I thought I saw a hint of something else behind it but discarded it.

"Are you alright,"

"Yes, I am fine," I gave a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Valentia van Astrea you can call me Valentia," she introduced herself while putting out her hand. I reached for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Valentia," And with that began my strange relationship with the sword saint.

_—Line Break—_

_Charlemagne was a strange man. He had something to him that attracted me to him, be it his knight armor, his carefree expression, or how the spirits felt at rest with him. He was a man I couldn't explain._

_His eyes drew me to him, the determination and power with the blue sea hiding them with its color. His eyes were beautiful, he was handsome. I wanted to protect him, the spirits wanted me to protect him, everything wanted me to protect him, Why was that?_

_—Line Break—_

"Ahh, Valentia may I ask you something," She nodded, she paid more attention to me and something heavily drifted around in her eyes and it was pointed at me. It was a strange gleam in her eyes if I were to sum it up.

"Can you tell Emilia-sama, what she lost can be found at the loot house," I smiled back, and ran off without a word. I ran out of the alley, through the street, trying to find where the loot house may have been.

Oh shit, how am I supposed to find this?

...

Slums, where would slums be, most likely on the edge of town.

...

That didn't work, maybe ask some locals.

...

Ahh, here we are.

I arrived at the slums, rushing down the street at a mild pace. I bumped into someone, I felt nervous if it was her.

"Sorry about that," I looked over to the person I bumped into. It was a woman, she had raven-colored hair which was in a tail, with purple eyes accompanying it. She was wearing a black dress, which was more revealing on the chest.

"No worries," Her silky voice entered my ears like bees to honey. It was her, I felt no fear, just an odd sense of comfort around her. Without trailing down, I made direct eye contact one again with her. The old pain rose in my eyes, less intense, merely shooting through and then fading.

I didn't flinch due to the pain, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Opening them back up, Elsa stood in front of me, looking at me in concern. Odd, a possibility that connects to my only skill? Or maybe something else, I couldn't figure out.

"Ah, I'm alright, my name is Charlemagne, may I know the name of the fair lady in front of me," Now I was just spewing words out, trying not to alert her to my plans. I wanted to either take her out before or maybe convert her to my side, I have seen it done by Subaru before.

I heard her giggle in response, a minuscule blush hidden on her face. "My name is Elsa, no last name," She spoke in a slight seductive tone, seemingly trying to lure me to her. This only gave credence to my assumption, the way she looked at me was completely different now. Now it seemed that the Charm skill activated with eye contact, and possibly might work with only females. Hopefully, it did, I rather not have men drastically change their sexuality for me.

I couldn't take the risk yet, I didn't know If I had 'Return by Death'. If I did this would have been so much easier. I held out my hand, "May I escort you to your location," I acted like a gentleman, it was weird, but my face moved into a natural position.

"No, I am alright, I'll reach it without any problems."

_\- Line Break -_

_Oh, this knight was absolutely handsome, he moved like a professional, even if he didn't know it. I hadn't even wanted to see his insides, why was that? Everyone looked terrible on the outside, their insides were beautiful I could fall in love with them, but I didn't even have the urge to do it to him._

_Something wanted me to protect his insides, they were important, but him being alive was more so. Now then why did I reject his offer? Right, the mission._

_-Line Break-_

After I departed from Elsa, I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't try to kill me, but it seemed Charmed wasn't all-powerful, it might have planted suggestions, which was a terrible skill to own. In the hands of someone like me, I could easily move my way up to the throne and no one would be wiser, it would seem that the chosen candidate had already found a husband.

The only candidate I would have a problem with would be Emilia If I somehow could remove Puck from Emilia, or maybe eliminate her from the run. Emilia was the best girl for Subaru, but not for me, I would have chosen Rem in Emilia's camp out of it, I would have chosen Crusach, she seemed to get farther in military and civilian aspect while Anastasia had the economic status.

I needed to further testing, if I wanted to make that a reality, I needed to get someone harmless to see how long it lasts. An idea popped into my head, I pulled out the old journal, opening it to the skills page.

_—Line Break—_

_Skills:_

_Charm: Skill granted by Charles Joyeuse's experience with women. This ability allows him to make any woman fall in love with him with direct eye contact. [Control: 5% - Automatically Activation]_

_—Line Break—_

I shut the book, glancing around, I saw children running around, playing tag. The adults were positioned around the area watching over the kids, the rule of the slums was to watch over one another.

I gave a smile towards the adult, who also smiled back, they seemed to enjoy having my presence here, maybe because of the armor and how I look like a knight. It was easy to lie to them in this, I gave a little lie about having to monitor this area, and they put up their guard while feeling at ease with me.

My eyes failed me as all light seemed to disappear and were replaced by a red glow. I glanced all-around me, then staring up towards the sky, I spotted a moon, drenched in red. I felt a cold liquid fall on my neck, touching it with my hand, I looked at it, it seemed to be blood.

I threw up my hood, as it began to pour down, glancing over to the children and adults, they had disappeared. Wherever I was, it did not give me a good feeling.

A ghastly scream echoed through the street, it shook me to the core. I looked towards the source, it was coming from where the loot house was supposed to be.

Did I want to investigate? No.

Did I need to investigate? Yes.

I had no idea what this place was, just that the only light came from the blood-covered moon. I drew my sword in caution and began to move over to the source. Oh, how I would regret my choices later.

_—Line Break—_

Done, finally. So here is the Prologue of Hell's Paradise. An explanation for the title, well while creating the story I was thinking of a title, this came to me, and help me think of the new area that Charles is in.

Why the background story for Charles: I rather not have him be a random person with no special characteristics and become like every other dull protagonist.

Why the Charm skill with Servant stats: Oh he going to need it for what he'll be fighting and combatting. He won't be making slaves with it, they will be people with their own drives, but with him at the center of importance, wait that sounds like a slave to someone.

The new area: Development comes in the next chapter.

Chapter are released bi-weekly, next release: 11/13/19


End file.
